Crossing Paths
by ASimpleEquat10n-LOVE
Summary: She never wanted to meet HIM again. His selfish, annoying, cute self. But (unfortunately) Ally did a few years later. As a YouTuber later on in her busy life, her fans asked (to popular demand) to start a collab with a Youtuber that they liked, 'XDtotheM00nandBACK', and Ally wondered who they were. Little did she know that she already knew him. First story. Might have lemons!
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue ALLeYcat95

**A/N: Welcome to Crossing Paths, my first story! Erm, anyway don't forget to like/review/favourite this if you like it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything else but the storylines. If I did I would be rich, famous and would be eating at a buffet all the time.**

Chapter 1: Epilogue ALLeYcat95

**Ally P.O.V**

Basically, i'm what you can call a YouTuber. Yep, I make videos on stuff that actual people watch. Yay me (ahem, ahem, sarcasm)! If you are wondering why I was being sarcastic, here's why.

It's pretty stressful on YouTube. You have to think of an idea for a vid –it can be hard to come up with one, you see it yourselves!- upload videos (out of 'love' for me, I have to post. Every. Single. Day.), edit your video, post it, which of course is very time-consuming. Then you have to face mean comments about your vid, get mauled by dem viewers, and get possible spam/viruses.

But yeah, I enjoy it.

What I actually do on my channel is give tips on make-up (cause I love it), do challenges made by my viewers, and sometimes I play some video games and that kind of crap.

But my true passion is MUSIC. Music's been in my like forever. My parents, Lester and Penny Dawson, own a store in Miami called Sonic Boom, a music shop for instruments, tips, and sometimes lessons, if you can pay enough. My mom, although co-owning the store, went to Africa to further research apes. Yup, how fun she had to leave us (Oh how I love sarcasm), but I was okay with it. She still visits us so we have no problem with that. I can play any instrument out there, thanks to my dad's amazing lessons growing up.

Although I can play anything, my favourites' to play are the piano/keyboard, the guitar and my vocal cords, 'cause yeah, I THINK I can sing. And that's exactly what I do in my videos three times a week!

One day (I know I'm off-topic, but bear with me), I met this guy, Austin Moon, who became an internet sensation, thanks to my songwriting, my best friend Trish's expertise in being manager and Austin's friend Dez's directing. He was my best friend, my ex-boyfriend (we didn't think it would work out, so we BOTH agreed to stop that) and NOW my ex fellow performer, after I got over my stage fright. Let me explain.

A few years ago, Austin's ego came over him, and he told me he didn't want to perform or communicate with me anymore. No concerts, no gigs, no album signings, nothing. He told me that he wanted to go solo, so that meant Dez, Trish and I were out of the picture. I, out of the three of us was the most heartbroken in my opinion. He talked on and on, about how being on a team wasn't his thing anymore, it was bringing his amount of fans/records down.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_You guys are lessening my amount of fans, my concentration for the crowd," says Austin slowly. "And I think that I should go solo. Do my own things, be more independent! I'd like this new me, and you guys, YOU GUYS, are bringing my popularity lower."_

**A/N: Haha, Austin's so selfish! :D Don't worry, we'll see HIM later! Okay, so that's the end of the chapter, but don't worry I will continue the flashback in the next chapter, and concern YouTube more, mmm 'kay? **

**Feel free to tell me if you liked it, hated it, bored of it in the review section, plus, If you want, fav, like, and P.M. me if you like! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories and Tweeter

**A/N: I just woke up. And I was just like, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FAHK? Where did you all ( 5 followers) come from?!" But believe me, I check how many people just READ my story, and I feel good. Oh my god. ;D It can make an writer feel over the moon (haha punny) to see that. You guys just made my fahking day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Just own the concept of the story. Thanks.**

Chapter 2: Memories and Tweeter

_**Last time on Crossing Paths**_

_*Flashback*_

_I think that I should go solo. Do my own things, be more independent! I'd like this new me, and you guys, YOU GUYS, are bringing my popularity lower." "You guys are lessening my amount of fans, my concentration for the crowd," says Austin slowly. "And you guys, YOU GUYS, are bringing my popularity lower."_

**Ally P.O.V, still in flashback**

_We gaped. This was officially the last Team Austin Meeting? Or rather the last time of feeling like Team Austin? No, I told myself. He's not going to get away with this. "Austin, you're being selfish here! Most of your fans love you WITH us! Do you not love us as friends anymore?" I choked on upcoming tears that were about to fall on the last part. I was so shocked and so sad at the same time. I wanted to cry, I wanted to leave. But I just…. Couldn't. It was as if I was glued to the spot._

"_No, Ally. I still love you guys, but I just think that solo is where I belong. That's where I started from, that video of me singing Double Take that made me famous, right?" He told me. There was a uncomfortable silence, everyone glaring at the overnight singing sensation._

"_Oh my god Austin what happened to you?! You are being so SELFISH! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IT IS JUST RIGHT TO LEAVE US BEHIND, HUH? Do you seriously have the Monica gut to just BE DISTANT from your friends, the ones who helped you all the way, through the troubles, the memories, good and all?"_

_And to my surprise, it was __**Dez**__ who made that statement. I didn't know he had it in him. Now I feel like such a bad friend for not believing in Dez._

"_As if you are going to find other people like that; they probably would just want you for fame, fortune! And we're not being full of ourselves, okay? Austin, we love you, all three of us, mostly Ally, but… just… why? Why do you have to this to us? Dez! Dez was your friend since forever! And you are just going to- NO. You know what? You are such an assho-"_

_Trish began, but Dez pat her on the back reassuringly. Trish, still setting her death glare at the blonde musician, sat down and fumed as Austin tried to form some words. Wow, it's one of the only times Trish stands up for Dez, and its..just…wow. "Dez… Trish.. I didn't mean…"He's breathless to say the least. He looks to be strong, but it seems his defences are crumbling, thanks to us. I guess it's my turn to get annoyed with the guy who is just leaving us, even though it feels unjust to not let him have a say. But who cares._

"_Listen Austin. This is going to be the final talk between us. FINAL, YOU ASS. And yes, Goody-two-shoes-Dawson just swore. I, keep in mind, only swear when I am pissed, which is right. This. Second. You have absolutely no right to do this to us. Were you just using us? I can't believe you. I actually lik- no screw it- loved you, and you give us THIS. Thanks, Monica. By the way, you deserve a little something-something for the road." I slap him right across the face, give him the finger and put both my hands on my two friends' backs, and left the practice room. I gave one last glare to the the blonde with a red hand mark on his right cheek and a shocked/hurt expression on his face. And so, Team Austin was no more._

_*End Flashback*_

I know, I was a bit meaner than I should have been, but it's not like Austin apologized. He just got into his car, drove off with his parents (the Moons' both declared that Moons' Mattress Kingdom would be moved to Michigan, forever, hopefully.) and was out of my life for years.

Trish, Dez and Kira became my new best friends. Suddenly, the name Austin was not shared around us anymore. To this day, we all have our own channels; Trish is 'DelaRosaDesigner', a stylist on clothes YouTuber. Dez is known as 'ilovemyllamaheadshots8', where he does stuff like photography and films himself and his friends, I sometimes included. Lastly, Kira. Kira became 'm1ssSTARRguru92', a beauty guru, but it is sad to say she gave up music. But at least all of us collab in each other's channels all the time.

Huh, it's funny. We don't need Austin to boost our careers. All of us are in college, don't worry, but we are still known.

I finish up editing some of my videos, but I go to tweeter to check some of the tweets sent to me and read them aloud, because I am currently making a video.

"Angela Dermont says: #ALLeYcat can u do a collab with this guy, XDtotheM00nandBACK? He's nice + supercute! So your type!"

I look over to the camera. "Huh, Angela, he must be really cute to attract your attention!" I wink at the camera and give a small smile and chuckle. I begin to read the next tweet.

"PhoneIluvit says: I love your hair and make-up! Aww, I wish you had a boyfriend so you could do the makeup challenge… wait. Meet #XDtotheM00nandBACK, I know you guys r good 2gether #chemestry #ALLeycat!"

I take a small glance to my ombre locks, as I reply. "Thanks! Um, even though my hair and makeup isn't as good as m1ssSTARRguru92, I guess it's okay-ish." I shrug. "In reply to the boyfriend make-up challenge, I'm not really up for a boyfriend yet. But thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep my eye out for that YouTuber you guys keep sending me deets on!" I laugh.

"Okay so the next tweet is from the lovely-" I look at the camera, confused "-m1ssSTARRguru92? Seriously, Kira?" I finish surprised. I just sigh and gave a _what can you do? _Look to my audience between the screens.

"Well anyway, I'll read it for you, Kir. If you want me to. Okay, so Kira says: OMG Ally! Look at this guy #XDtotheM00nandBACK and collab with him. #Allyyouaresolonely MWAHAHA I'm so evil! #matchmakerforALLeY"

_What the hell Kira? _ I thought. "Well, Kira, if YOU and all my viewers want me to start a collab with this guy, leave a comment below and I will be sure to see it. I waved at the camera before saying, "By the way, my new music video Brokenhearted **(1)** will be up tomorrow, along with the results on the collab. Love you guys! Bye!" And so, I shut off my camera, wonder why the hell XDtotheM00nandBACK was so important in my fans lives-and Kiras' not to mention- so I went to my room in the apartment we (Dez, Kira and Trish) we're living in together, and sat with my laptop balancing on my lap **(2)** on my bed. I started to edit my video when a loud _bang! _Of a door let me know that Dez and Trish were home from the photoshoot earlier today. Of course, Kira was with them, for the make up stylist, but she was still packing things up back at Dez's photo studio.

"Hey Ally!" The couple-yes, they were dating-said in unison down the halls.

"Sup?" I yelled back.

"We're home, so acknowledge us better!" Trish yelled.

I rolled my eyes, but got up from my fluffy bed to 'acknowledge' them.

**( 1) I KNOW IT'S BEEN USED A LOT, BUT I DON'T OWN BROKENHEARTED BY KARMIN.**

**(2) I do this a lot. Like right now.**

**A/N: Okay, so thanks for reading chapter 2 of Crossing Paths. I know, I know, it's boring so far, but I swear, I'll make the next chapter later today (cause I usually post within a few hours/minutes) if I get 15 follows for this story, mmm 'kay? Spoiler: Austin's P.O.V. in the next chapter. Hope that will excite you a bit!**

**HEY GUYS? FAV, LIKE, FOLLOW ME, PM ME, BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, REVIEW! I got no reviews for chapter one :( Just tell me if you liked it, hated it, was bored, or 2/3 out of the emotions here. I dunno, but PLEASE, PLEASE DO IT! Haha, I'm so desperate it hurts! **

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**The first two who followed this story were auslly-directioner and yukibrooke! Congrats! **

**And the three who favorited the story are the truly awesome ily99, slne13u and one again, yukibrooke.**

**But last but not least…. YOU! THANKS FOR READING/TAKING A TRY AT MY STORY! You guys make my day, cause I just got 100+ views in a matter of hours!**

**Remember, 15 follows OR at least 5-10 reviews. Yup, I have high expectations, I'm sorry. xD**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT ;D**


	3. Chapter 3: Epilogue XDtotheM00nandBACK

A/N: I GOT MORE REVIEWS! YAY ME! Ah, okay. So, er, like I said last chapter, this is Austin's P.O.V. Bear with me, mmm' kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable here. I just own the plot….. Yeah, that doesn't sound right.

Chapter 3: Epilogue XDtotheM00nandBACK

Austin P.O.V

So, you may think me an asshole, correct? Well, then you think in the midst of right AND wrong. I quit on my already awesome team of friends, not to mention my crush. Wow, just to save my label. How selfish, I've heard it all before.

Okay, take me seriously, but I felt like crying after she gave me the finger. Like, Monica bad crying. THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE? you may ask. Well, here is your answer in two words. Jimmy. Starr. Oh, well, rather a name.

Yeah, the owner of the record company I'm in, Starr Records.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_My phone rang from the kitchen countertop, buzzing loudly one of the songs Ally and I made together into a ringtone. Make you do a double take! My past selves voice rang. I picked up my phone quickly after letting the song sink in for a few seconds. CALLER ID: JIMMY, and I pressed my thumb to press the RECEIVE CALL button._

"_Austin, my man! How you doin'?" Jimmy was never THIS nice. Not after I dumped Kira._

"_Good, Jimmy. Not to be rude, but why are you calling?" I tried to asked politely._

"_Well," Jimmy says, extending the E in that simple, four lettered word - much like how Ally and Trish say. Oh, no. They're rubbing off on him. _

"_Austin, can you meet me in my studio at three? I wanna….. talk to you about your label."_

_This was NOT good at all. Nervously I replied with an, "Okay." Then I hung up because I was too scared to say or do anything else. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair repeatedly, so much that somone with the messiest hair on Earth would be worried about me. I checked the time. 2:47. Crap! I need to get there, NOW!_

_AT THE STUDIO_

"_Hey, Jimmy!" I walked in somehow coolly, despite how I was actually feeling._

"_Moon," he says in a 'respective' tone. "Come and take a seat. Get comfy. I encourage it." I was really suspicious by this point, but decided not to question it yet. And so, I sat down, getting into my normal position to sit; arms around the back of the sofa, and looking so cool and collected that I could just say, "Sup?" To Jimmy and get away with it._

"_Okay, let's get straight to the point shall we? So….. I don't want you preforming or being with Ally anymore. Your label depends on you not hanging out with that… incompetent, superstar-wannabe! I don't see what you and Kira see in her as friends, but you guys are CRAZY." Mr. Starr chuckled darkly. Wat. The. Fricking. HELL?! "She IS a star, Jimmy. She even has her own label at Ronnie Records! And don't say she can't sing- she was guest-starring in my albums, and I got LOADS of GOOD reviews in magazines." I told him. He has no right to say stuff about my cru - best friend like that!_

"_I am aware. That's why I don't want her popularity to rise because of you – guest starring in YOUR album, singing YOUR songs with you, just sets the spotlight on HER."_

"_No. Jimmy, why do you think she's that selfish?"_

"_Why not? Give me 3 reasons why she ISN'T selfish, Moon."_

"_One, she helped me keep the show going at your halloween party as Galexis Nova-"_

"_She was in a disguise, Moon! SHE WAS SELFISH AND COWARDLY NOT TO SHOW HER FACE AND FORMALLY SAY THAT TAYLOR WASN'T AVAILABLE!"_

"_Two, she let me use a song from her book, even though she needed a song as well for her album, the same day Trish and her scouts wanted a show-"_

"_AND YOU DO KNOW SHE MADE YOU LOOK STUPID ON T.V? SHE WANTED YOU TO SING A KID'S SCOUT SONG FOR A GOOD AUSTIN MOON PREFORMANCE!"_

"_And three, when she helped me organise that date with Kira a year ago, even though –and she told me this- that she liked me too. Jimmy, why can't you accept my partnership with-"_

"_Hold on, why are you bringing my daughter into this?! Look, you broke her heart for another girl-Ally! See, she was selfish to take you away from Kira!"_

"_Take me away from Kira? Look Mr. Starr (I was way too scared to use his first name now), I started like Ally in the time period that Kira was still pissed at me -"_

"_No, Moon. Apparently, from Kira, you were, 'seriously competitive with this guy Ally liked, just to win Ally's heart. AND I lost my opportunity to see Katy Perry concert'!" Mr. Starr reads a text from his phone dully, with a annoyed expression all over his face._

"_Look. She already forgave me, and Ally and I broke up. What's your problem?"_

"_My PROBLEM is you not taking love seriously with Kira! How many days did you and Kira date?" He asks mockingly. _

"_Oh yeah, I remember- A WEEK!" He spat furiously. I dare not say a word, or my Monica butt is gonna get kicked._

"_Look," He said. "If you want to keep your label, get away from Team Austin and Ally. As much as I like Trish and Dez in your team, no one liking that brunette dumbo is good for you."_

_I just could not believe my ears. What. An. Ass._

"_Mr Starr-"_

"_NO. No buts. Do you want your label, or your friends? Your choice, Austin. And if you tell ANYBODY about this conversation, you are losing everything by being sued, got it?" I nodded swiftly and told him my choice._

_And that was the end of Team Austin and Ally, with my cowardly act of shame to save my label._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

From that day, I began to make a Youtube channel. I used a mask, to symbolise how I was a true coward, inside and out, that, as a moon on my mask, I would continue to be there, no matter how many dark clouds would get in my way to shine. Still don't get it? It means that, no matter what, I will try to find and apologize to Trish, Dez and most of all, Ally. My old friends.

They probably hate me.

Probably want to ignore me but would like to stab me in the middle of the night for what I have done.

But they are all right. I am sefish, cruel, and a horrible best friend.

I still do what makes me happy, though. I stood up to Jimmy and told him I didn't want a label anymore, but it was still too late to make up with my friends, for I had already moved out of my house in Miami and probably would never see them again. He attempted to sue me, as he had said in his last sentence in our last argument, but no chages were put, due to no evidence.

I was safe, but lonely.

I made music, but I felt empty inside without a presence beside me.

No other loving songwriter could compete with Ally.

No other organised manager could compete with Trish.

No other careful director could compete with Dez.

No group of friends could compare to what Team Austin and Ally had.

I am not happy with the decision I have made. Sure, I am ashamed and guilty.

But I keep going, in the hope I will see Ally, Trish and Dez again. I sound crazy, don't I? But a guy can hope.

**Mestie/N: Sup guys! I'm planning to make a new TWO-SHOT soon! NOW MAKE PIGS FLY! Anyway, go read that when it comes out! Also, check out A Cab, Starbucks and a Sarcastic Brunette, my other story. Sorry for not updating in a while! Please like/fav/follow but PLEASE review!**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	4. Chapter 4: Insults and My Channel

**Mestie/N: I FREAKING HATE SCHOOL. BLARG. Anyhow, it's been really stressful these days (and it's like wtf 'cause it's only the second week) plus I have to write another chapter for this, another chapter for **_**He's MY Dork**_**, a new story of mine, check it out if you will. AND I am trying desperately to have at least 1000+ words per chapter. Don't even, it is hard for me. ****PLEASE READ THE STUFF AT THE END OF THIS MESTIE/N!**

**PLEASE TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO LIKE/FAV/FOLLOW, MY VIEWERS! Most importantly, review. Like it so much you would kill me with a hug? Hate so much you want to throw me off a cliff? Tell me, and, on the bright side, it only takes a few seconds! Good for you!**

**Thanks for all the support, guys, and, because of how many views ( 731 views right now, can you fahking believe this chiz?!) I will upload two chapters in one day more often, like now.**

**In response to Imma true Alaska Girl: Yep, I was already planning the flashback in Austy's P.O.V, so don't worry 'bout dat! Also, thanks for reading my other story, whichever and whatever it was.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognise, I own only my writing/ninja skills.**

Chapter 4: Insults and My Channel

**Austin P.O.V**

_**LAST TIME WITH AUSTIN ON CROSSING PATHS**_

_But I keep going, in the hope I will see Ally, Trish and Dez again. I sound crazy, don't I? But a guy can hope._

I feel absolute guilt, whether I'm working, singing, preforming, even sleeping I can feel their taunts haunting my conscience.

I will simply say that when I had to break it to them I was leaving the team, they didn't take it well.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I think that I should go solo. Do my own things, be more independent! I'd like this new me, and you guys, YOU GUYS, are bringing my popularity lower." "You guys are lessening my amount of fans, my concentration for the crowd," I say slowly as their puzzled expressions unfold. "And you guys, YOU GUYS, are bringing my popularity lower."_

_The three of them gaped like fish out of water as I scratched the back my neck, hoping that they would fall for my lie and understand my undeniably mean speech. A dude can try._

_Ally spoke first. "Austin, you're being selfish here! Most of your fans love you WITH us! Do you not love us as friends anymore?" you could literally hear her tears choking her if you were me, looking down to the now entertaining carpet of the practice room. But I collected my courage and began to lie once again._

"_No, Ally. I still love you guys, but I just think that solo is where I belong. That's where I started from, that video of me singing Double Take that made me famous, right?" No. Dez did the special effects on the video and Ally wrote the song, while Trish was one of the fans who supported my singing in the comment section. STOP LYING, my entire body shouted, but I didn't want to risk my label, Jimmy had spies EVERYWHERE._

_I looked at my crush's face. Her eyes were welling with tears that threatened to fall. I wanted to kill myself for making HER cry. I remember swearing to her I would never let anyone hurt her, but I guess the tables have turned, and I am the one who damaged Ally to the core. The round of friends started to glare at me, and I couldn't blame them. I must've betrayed their trust in their minds. And I guess I have. _

_After a few seconds of thinking, the person I doubted so much on standing up for themselves is beginning to stand up and walk over to me giving me the meanest glare they have ever worn._

"_Oh my god Austin what happened to you?! You are being so SELFISH! WHY DO YOU THINK THAT IT IS JUST RIGHT TO LEAVE US BEHIND, HUH? Do you seriously have the Monica gut to just BE DISTANT from your friends, the ones who helped you all the way, through the troubles, the memories, good and all?"_

_I was absolutely speechless that my freckled friend Dez said that, and I knew everything he said was true. I truly wanted to tell them the truth, I really did, but pressure was building and wants were over needs in my head. I knew he had it in him, and I'm glad that he did it. When I decided on no response, the ginger rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, but sat down into the plush couch behind him._

_I began to say something when-_

"_As if you are going to find other people like that; they probably would just want you for fame, fortune! And we're not being full of ourselves, okay? Austin, we love you, all three of us, mostly Ally, but… just… why? Why do you have to this to us? Dez! Dez was your friend since forever! And you are just going to- NO. You know what? You are such an assho-"_

_Trish exploded at me, before being patted reassuringly by Dez, which was highly uncommon to see, unless the Latina slapped his hand away, which she didn't. So, even Trish looked mad as hell, she sat down with Dez on the couch without losing her death glare position on me, fuming so much that I couldn't believe that the fire alarm wasn't going off by now._

_I managed to sadden a whole lot on when Trish said that Ally loved me the most, where every day but this one I would have been jumping for joy to hear, but I knew they would all kill me sometime, mostly Ally in this case._

_I KNEW I WAS AN ASSHOLE, and them rubbing it in was making my sanity levels go down, and made me want to punch myself in the past for making this decision. Why couldn't I have sacrificed my career for my friends, like Ally did?_

_I tried to manage and form a few words like sorry, or something, but all that came out was:_

"_Dez… Trish… I didn't mean…" Yeah, I TOTALLY saved my butt with that, I think sarcastically as I angrily internally facepalm at my lack of being able to form a sentence. Where did the brave, ego-filled Austin go when I needed him most? _

_I knew it was my time to die when Ally walked from her place on the piano chair to me, brown eyes burning a hole in my soul, something I would remember forever. The brunette I loved began to speak in a menacing voice._

"_Listen, Austin. This is going to be the final talk between us. FINAL, YOU ASS. And yes, Goody-two-shoes-Dawson just swore. I, keep in mind, only swear when I am pissed, which is right. This. Second. You have absolutely no right to do this to us. Were you just using us?"_

_She paused, brown eyes turning into a fierce black dangerously._

_"You know what, I can't believe you. I actually lik- no screw it- loved you, and you give us THIS. Thanks, Monica. By the way, you deserve a little something-something for the road." _

_She then steps up on her tippy-toes, slaps me across the face with a loud __**SMACK!**__, leaving a blood red had mark on my face. Ally gives me the middle finger, which I could never imagine her doing, puts her hands on the ginger and Latina's backs, and left with them as the door to the practice room slammed behind the brunette. I was left empty in the practice room, a hurt/shocked expression painted on my face. She fucking loved me, and admitted it, not the way I wanted it to be, with a heart broken and stepped on. And so, Team Austin was no more._

_*End Flashback*_

You couldn't imagine my pain and regret upon me the rest of my life. The day after I began a cowardly day, and went with my mom and dad to move, career and all.

All I want to say to Jimmy Starr is FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU EVERY DAY OF YOUR LIFE. FUCK YOU FOR RUINING MY RELATIONSHIPS.

He ruined everything, but only because I LET HIM.

At least during my pathetic-ness I was able to make a channel, XDtotheM00nandBACK, which, to say the least, was a success, with collabs with Pewds and my new best friend Cryaotic, who also wears a mask. I also sing, do challenges, and do some covers of songs and other crazy shiz on my channel. I don't reveal my identity, and I have been so close to being caught as Austin Moon whenever I sing a 'cover' of myself. I also see Ally has a channel as well, 'ALLeYcat95' and I watch her as well. Her voice is as beautiful as I remember it was, years ago.

She does stuff like me too, collab-ing with Kira, Trish and Dez. Speaking of Kira, we keep in touch. I usually ask her to direct Ally to me, I'm just that desperate for her presence beside me. The bubbly Starr just tells me, "Will do. She will always find you, Austin." And I trust her. We talk about normal stuff, like her channel, my channel, but we never organise collaborations. Why? Kira tells me that her group of friends will literally torment her with questions, and then torment me, apparently. At least that's what Kira said.

One day, I start Tweeter Tuesday on my camera that Dez bought me for my birthday so many years ago.

"Sup, guys," I start coolly, talking to the camera while sitting on my fluffy bed, never forgetting to put my moon mask on, "it's Moon-boy (my username is just too so long to say, you know?) here, and today it's Tweeter Tuesday, so let's get started on dis biz!" I figure I should cut the tape here, so I put myself in a position on the left on my bed and I began reading.

"Dannibois32 says: How long has it been since a collab, bro? There's this cool chick called ALLeYcat95-" -I look back to the camera, but read the rest-"and she's awesome. Hey, better than ever if u do! #pairing #moonboy." I don't think that Ally would like to see me after all these years, so I comment slightly on this, btu before I can, I see loads of other twits like that.

'#askmoon-boy Marry ALLeYcat95! You guys are made for eachother! #bothareawesomewithmusic #ALLYMOON'

'#ALLYMOON sounds familiar, but great. Not as good as #Auslly tho #askmoon-boy'

'where da #ALLeYcat95 in your collabs?! "doitnowmoon-boy #askmoon-boy'

Holy crap. Some people…

Gah.

"Umm, how many of you guys sent me these twits?" I asked jokingly to the future audience.

I put the phone to the camera's screen and adjusted the zoom. I then scrolled down and the camera was probably filming loads of twits.

What was my next move going to be? Make a collab, or disagree.

Gosh, I hate my life.

**A/N: And there you go! Sorry if it's not my best work, I feel tired and annoyed. Gah. Like/fav/follow?**

**Take into consideration REVIEWING!**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


	5. Chapter 5: Talking - Can't Recall's

**A/N: So, according to the reviews/views I got on **_**A Cab, Starbucks and a Sarcastic Brunette**_**, I THINK I should make more one shots. BY THE WAY, ALL THE SUPPORTERS FOR THIS STORY AND/OR A Cab, Starbucks and a Sarcastic Brunette, THANKS.**

**Also, thanks to all the guest reviews!**

**Chapter 5: Talking + Can't Recalls**

**Ally P.O.V.**

_**LAST TIME ON CROSSING PATHS WITH ALLY**_

"_We're home, so acknowledge us better!" Trish yelled._

_I rolled my eyes, but got up from my fluffy bed to 'acknowledge' them._

I walked down the wooden hallways of our apartment, going to welcome my friends. "How was the photoshoot, guys?" I asked conversationally. "Hey Ally, who's 'XDtotheM00nandBACK'? I keep getting emails/tweets from my little Rosa's (her subscribers) for supporting the cause of a collab for you and the dude," Trish asked, completely ignoring my previous sentence.  
"I don't know. I keep getting stuff like that too. And some were from Kira!"

"Well, I think they aren't gonna rest until you do."

"Do what?" I ask stupidly.

"Ally, I thought YOU were the smart one." She sighed. "Form a collab with him! Hang out with him! Maybe even get the guy to support your album, I dunno! It could get some good press, from your fans, record companies, everything- IF you play your cards right." I could see where she was going with this, but it seemed a bit heartless. "Trish, I know you're going into manager-mode, but seriously, it seems heartless to just USE the guy for fame. Well, at least it seems like fame. I don't really know if he's a _famous _YouTuber." I scolded her briefly before I seemed to question myself.

"Then find out!" Dez exclaims. Oops, forgot someone's presence. "Go on your laptop and search him up. Sheesh, Ally, I thought you were smarter than this."

WHY IS EVERYONE QUESTIONING MY INTELLIGENCE TODAY?!

I stood up, went back to my room to collect my laptop, then walked back to the ginger and brunette I called friends. As I was still on the editing program, I minimized it, and opened Youtube. I typed the dude's username in the search bar quickly and pressed enter. I glanced towards how many results were taken.

_157,000,000?! _

Wow. This guy WAS popular. I looked through the results for the username, and, sure enough, a picture of pancakes with the so many times recalled name. _Weird, somehow I remember pancakes linked up to SOMEONE, but I just don't remember who, _I thought, trying to rack my brain of that certain someone. I shook my head; I was over-thinking this through. So I clicked on the link to his account and a whole BUNCH of stuff popped up.

Everything EXCEPT a face.

What I mean by that is, apparently, XDtotheM00nandBACK doesn't want to show his face on ANYTHING. It's not like HowToBasic, where he just directs his camera everywhere else but his face. He actually wears a mask to cover his face (a yellow moon-face-thing, which in my opinion was strange/creepy), but continues on with his videos like there's nothing strange. Sorta like Cryaotic, if you know him.

And yeah, I watched some of the Moon-boy's -that's his label now. I kinda don't want to call him dude/guy anymore- videos. He's pretty good at gaming AND singing –but that VOICE, it sounds so familiar.

**A/N: Suspicious Ally on the loose! Oh, well. How ya'll enjoyed it. If you want, like/fav/follow.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to all you people! You are all fabulous. (sorry for the short chapter, feeling pretty low on my B-day. ;^;)**

**MESTIE OVER AND OUT**


End file.
